1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier, a fully-differential amplifier and a delta-sigma modulator, and in particular relates to a push-pull amplifier design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amplifiers are among the most widely used electronic devices today, used in a vast array of consumer, industrial and scientific devices. When designing an amplifier, several considerations should be taken into account, including power efficiency, output driving capability, circuit size and operational speed and so on. An amplifier design with high power efficiency, reliable output driving capability, a small circuit size and fast operational speed is called for.